aquellas chicas,capitulo 2
by camiloxd12
Summary: #gleek4ever


Aquellas chicas

Cap.2 Su historia

Al llegar a su departamento, lea sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de entrada, entraron las dos, poniéndose cómodas. Era un poco tarde, por lo cual, estaba preocupado por volver a casa, aunque mi departamento estuviese 3 pisos más arriba que el de ellas, tenía esa especie de angustia rara.

Gracias chicas, (sonriendo) pero debo volver a casa.

Dianna: (sonriendo) buena decisión, se me había olvidado preguntarte… Donde vives?

Vivo 3 pisos mas arriba.

Dianna: Genial! Las juntas de los fans club, no las hacen muy lejos de aquí!

Me encantaría ir, pero creo que debo acostumbrarme al idioma un tiempo más.

Lea: En fin, es tarde así que creo que debes irte.

Gracias chicas por el tiempo, nunca pensé verlas y mucho menos pensar que iban a ser mis vecinas.

Dianna: (sonriendo) todo es posible! Esperamos verte en el fans club,adiós!

Lea: Chao!

Todavía no me creía lo que me acababa de pasar, ver a mis 2 ídolas, y que para buena suerte mía, vivan casi al lado mío.

Quería hacerme como una especie de amigo de ellas, aunque era casi imposible, ellas tenían 27 y yo solo 13.

En fin, creo que fue un día de suerte.

Mientras abría la chapa de mi puerta, hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención, ¿por qué dianna y lea vivían en un mismo departamento? . Lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fue que por que eran amigas, pero creo que había algo más que eso, algo un poco raro.

Belén: ¡donde estabas!

Fui a….. hacer amigos, no era eso lo que querías?

B: (enfadada) si, pero nunca te dije que llegaras en la noche.

Ya, perdón, pero no te enojes tanto.

B: bueno, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana sigues haciendo amigos.

Me fui a dormir, mientras pensaba como es que las chicas vivían juntas, había una especie de misterio en eso, ¿algo sentimental?, no lo creo, pero de que hay algo, hay algo…..

Lea! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes la tele enchufada, ¿sabes que se gasta corriente en la noche igual?

¡hay dianna! No te enojes, no ves que cuando te enojas, te ves más sexy?

Dianna: (sonrojada)

Lea: En fin, cualquier acción que hagas, es sexy.

Dianna: Nos vamos juntas hoy?

Lea: No lo creo, es que debo ir a dar la entrevista de trabajo, pero si quieres te acompaño a tomar el transporte.

Dianna: No, no te preocupes, me voy sola.

Lea: (poniéndose su abrigo y bolso) ok, ahora debo irme, adiós!

Dianna: (parada y cruzada de brazos)…

Lea: (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Dianna: Adiós, te quiero!

Dianna: (se pone su abrigo y se sienta a mirar tv) ….

Acababa de despertar, gracias a la fuerte música de mi prima (no se como la soporto). Pero igual, tarde o temprano despertaría.

-Belén! Viste mi celular?

-No, debe estar en el sillón!

- (mientras buscaba como loco mi celular, seguía pensando en como era que lea y dianna vivían juntas).

Belén: Lo encontraste?

-No, de seguro está debajo de mi cama….

Mientras los buscaba, me acordé que el celular lo había dejado en el abrigo, así que lo fui a buscar, me puse el abrigo, y baje por el ascensor.

Al llegar abajo, el conserje me miró con esa cara sonriente que tenía ayer por las mañana.

-Hola!

Me atreví a responderle…

-Hola!

Hubo una especie de silencio absoluto como por 4 segundos

-Por casualidad, sabe donde queda el colegio green collage?

C: si! Queda 5 cuadras más allá, debes seguir la vereda en línea recta.

-Gracias!

Mientras visualizaba la vereda, se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de preguntarle al conserje…

-Señor, le puedo hacer una pregunta, pero que nadie se entere que se la hice?

C: Claro, dime.

-Usted sabe si hay algún tipo de relación entre las del departamento 27?

C: Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

C: Mira, por lo que se rumorea, la señora Blea..

-Lea*

C: Bueno, la señora LEA ,se vino a vivir con su amiga, por la muerte de su novio, creo que era del reparto de blee..

-Glee*

C: Bueno, me vas a dejar hablar?... Bueno, entonces están viviendo juntas por que la señora LEA estaba con depresión, la cual creo que se le pasó, pero al parecer, le gustó el hogar de su amiga y aún no se quiere ir.

.. Gracias!

C: (sonriendo).

Hay algo raro en esto, en fin, no me pasaré rollos y mejor me preocupo de mi primer día de clases…..


End file.
